When evils unite
by KS Claw
Summary: Takes place during "Katastrophe"....Viper and the Metallikats form their own little alliance......


WHEN EVIL UNITES  
  
by KS Claw  
  
Authors note: My idea of how the temporary alliance between Dr. Viper and the Metallikats in "Katastrophe" started. Hope youÂ´ll enjoy it...has nothing to do with my other stories.  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
"Fortunatly I have another plan to lure the SWAT Kats to their doom." The megalomaniac Dark Kat boomed, as he glared evilly at the 2 robotic kats, Mac and Molly Metallikat, who laid sprawled out in the ground, their clothes torn and their bodies covered in cement-slugs.  
  
"We-we knew you would!" Mac stammered with a goofy grin, getting up shakingly.  
  
"Yeah! You're a genius, Dark Kat!" Molly chimed in, though both Metallikats stopped their nervous laughter when Dark kat raised a all too familiar remote-control.  
  
"Just don't disobey me again!" The megalomaniac growled as he pushed button on the remote that activated the neuroscramblers around Mac and Molly's necks, causing the 2 robotic kats to scream and howl in agony.  
  
Viper stood, his hands on his hips, watching the scereny and he narrowed his eyes as Dark Kat turned and walked away from the area. Mac and Molly send the large purple kat a hateful glare, and got up, dusting themselfs off from the cement-slugs they had been struck with earlier.  
  
"One of these days IÂ´m gonna....." Mac growled under his breath.  
  
"Gonna do what, Mac!? Dark Kat has us in his claws as long as we're with these collars!!" Molly growled, pointing at the neuroscrambler around her neck. Viper narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin....a small plan began to form in the reptilian kats mind and he smirked.  
  
"What's so dang funny Viper!?" Mac snarled, seeing the smirk. "You find it amusing when old Dark Creep activates these collars!!??" Viper responded with a dark chuckle.  
  
"How wrong you are Mac." He responded, his hissing voice on low level.  
  
"Meet me before Dark Kat ssssendsss you out on a misssion tonight...and be ssssswift!" The reptilian kat said and slithered off into a nearby kathole.  
  
Mac and Molly looked at eachother.  
  
"Whatya suggest we do, Molly?" Mac said to his wife.  
  
"Do I have to think about *everything*!!??" Molly snapped.  
  
"Well I have to check that you havenÂ´t got a brain-damage!! Tho' there ain't much to damage at all!!" Mac responded, and was responded with a hard whack in his face from Molly's fist.  
  
Pretty soon, the 2 robotic kats where bickering all the way as they went back into hiding, before the Enforcers arrived...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Nighttime at the old tuna factory  
  
Mac and Molly listened as Dark Kat instructed them in how they should kidnap Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Briggs.  
  
"Ya betta let us have the Deputy mayor after this!!" Mac growled at Dark Kat who replied with a nasty grin.  
  
"Of course....as soon as we have the power over the city, you can do whatever you want!!" The large purple kat laughed. Then he stopped and looked around.  
  
"Now, where is Viper? He should have been here...." Molly had a excuse ready.  
  
"Well, da doc went off to get som'thin' so he could make some new pets instead of those he had gotten blown up!" She said. Dark Kat frowned and glared narrow-eyed at her, but shrugged.  
  
"Very well.....I will go and see to, that everything is ready for the dawn....the dawn of the destruction of the SWATKATS!!" He exclaimed, laughing as he walked off, followed by his creeplings.  
  
"Alright, coast is clear...." Molly murmured. "Lets go Mac!"  
  
"IÂ´mma commin' ya tincan!!" Mac scowled and followed as his wife walked off.  
  
About 1 hour later, 2 hours before the Metallikats where suppose to get Manx and Briggs, they where looking around in a dark room, that was in a old warehouse on the coast.  
  
"Now where is that over-grown lizard!?" Mac growled as he looked around with infra-red vision. "This smells of trap!"  
  
"It isssss not a trap, cyborg...and I am not a lizard but a sssssnake, if you pleassssse...." Vipers voice sounded from above.  
  
Mac and Molly looked upwards and scowled, seeing Viper who was resting lazily on one of the supporting iron-bars in the warehouse that kept the warehouse from collapsing. He smoothly grabbed around it with his tail and swinged down, elegant like an acrobat and landed on both feet in front of the 2 robotic felines, his pupilless eyes glowing like 2 stars in the dark. Mac and Molly glared at him, looking un-amused though they hadnÂ´t counted on the small serpent-feline to be this acrobatic and smooth in his movements.  
  
"Alright Viper, whatya want!? Certainly not invite us for tea!" Molly growled, readying her blaster. The serpent-feline just chuckled in his throat.  
  
"Ohhh no far from it, cyborg." He hissed with a low voice. "I have ssssimply come to give you an offer...."  
  
"An offer!?" Mac snapped. "An offer like Dark Creep!? No way!!" He snapped out and grabbed Viper around his throat, sticking his blaster up in Vipers snout. Viper coughed and writhered in order to get free of the cyborgs grip, nearly not able to breathe.  
  
"Mac, stop goofin' around and let us hear what he got to say!!" Molly snapped at her husband. "I have a feeling about, that whatever he wants to say, its gonna be interesting!" Mac scoffed, but loosened his grip around Vipers throat, the reptilian kat more able to breathe now.  
  
"Alright, spit out!!" Molly spat, holding her blast at Vipers head. Viper sent her a cold glare.  
  
"You want to get rid of thosssse neurosssscramblerssss, correct?" He asked. The Metallikats growled in unison, Viper taking that as a yes.  
  
"And you want to get back at Dark Kat, correct?" Another duet of growling.  
  
"Well....I can tell you that I have ssssomething interesssting to tell you...." Viper said calmly. Mac tightened his grip.  
  
"Which is?!" Molly snapped. Vipers eyes seemed to get a brighter glow.  
  
"Dark Kat issss planning to betray usss....when I wassss along with him to inssstall thossse missilessss heÂ´s planning to ussse against the SWATKATSsssss, I overheard a conversssation he had with one of hissss ninjas through a com-link....and he clearly ssssaid and I quote: "it will be perfect...the minute the bomb under the warehoussse goessss off, I will be off the island, and the SWATKATS, Manx, Briggs, and thossse foolssss, Viper and the Metallikatssss will be nothing but blasted into eternity!""  
  
Mac dropped Viper on the floor and the snakekat swiftly got up. The 2 metallikats hissed and growled furiously, both having a inner strong desire to rip Dark Kat apart, limb from limb. Molly took a deep breath, a old habit she had gotten when she had still been of flesh and blood, and not a cyborg. It helped her calm her anger and be serious...the sound about Vipers offer had gotten her attention, and she could tell by the glow of Vipers eyes that he knew it.  
  
"Alright....wha's the offer?" She asked, crossing her arms. Mac nodded in agreement. He had gotten interested as well. Viper sent them his trademark smirk.  
  
"We ssshow Dark Kat that we can play thissss little game too!" He hissed, dashing slowly with his long tail. "I have the right equipment..."  
  
"For what!?" Mac interrupted.  
  
"For removing the Neuroscramblersssss...." Viper hissed in response, annoyed by the small interruption from the cyborg-kat.  
  
"When do we start?" Molly asked.  
  
"When do you have to leave?" Viper responded calmly. When telling Viper there was 2 hours, he smirked.  
  
"We have enough time....follow me....."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dang am I glad to be rid of THAT thing!!" Mac growled, rubbing his metallic neck after Viper had freed him from the neuroscrambler-collar. Molly could only nod in agreement, as she checked through that her systems hadnÂ´t gone wrong because of that cursed collar.  
  
"Remember our little deal, Metallikatssss..." Viper hissed, his forked tongue flickering in and out between his lips.  
  
"If we do not ssssucceed in tricking Dark Kat, we're all on our own!" The Metallikats nodded in response.  
  
"You got it doc....and now we betta get goin' if we want ta get da mayor!!" Molly said, standing up. Viper nodded as he placed the neuroscramblers in a inside pocket in his labcoat...seen from outside, no one would see the collars.  
  
The Metallikats stepped outside of the warehouse, looked around and then drove off.  
  
"Whatta ya suggest we do with the doc once we're done with Dark Creep?" Molly asked as they drove through the streets. Mac grinned.  
  
"We kill 'im!! That way he wonÂ´t be in the way for us ta take over dis dump called a city!!" He laughed. Molly laughed in unison with him.  
  
Viper had watched as the Metallikat Express drove off. He narrowed his glowing eyes and smirked to himself.  
  
"Fools.....I have no interessst in sssssharing the city with them....." He growled low in his throat, dashing with his tail.  
  
"Dr. Viper will never bow to anyone! Essspeacially not Dark Kat and the Metallikats!!!" A growl sounded behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked at his giant Fungus who was patiently awaiting its orders.  
  
"Come my pet....we better prepare for the sssshow....." Viper hissed and grinned greatly. The giant fungus followed him as he went down into the water and began to swim towards MegaKat Island.  
  
"You will all ssssee....." Viper muttered under his breath.  
  
"Dr. Viper playssss ssssecond fiddle to no one!!!"  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
